


White Christmas

by justthehiddles



Series: Twelve Days of Hiddlesmas 2020 [11]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Movies, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, White Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: You have been cast as Betty in the remake of White Christmas with stars Tom Hiddleston as Phil and Michael Bublé as Bob.  And you have a huge crush on Tom. You don’t know if he feels the same way.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Series: Twelve Days of Hiddlesmas 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039582
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	White Christmas

Tom was walking towards the set with his co star Michael Buble. He was thinking about his earlier conversation with you. “Tom!” the nasal tone of Amanda cut through his daydream. “Tom!” The young actress hustled across the parking lot to sidle next to Tom and Michael.

“Amanda!” Tom feigned excitement. “To what do I owe such a welcome?” He overheard Michael sniggered beside him.

“They are ready for us.” Amanda hooked her arm with Tom’s and tugged him away.

“You can’t keep them waiting.” Michael smiled a shit-eating grin. “I should be on my way too.”

Tom shot Michael a look he was sure meant payback at a later time. Michael didn’t care. It was the worst kept secret on set Amanda was hellbent to catch Tom. And the best kept secret Tom only had eyes for you, who was playing Betty. He only told Michael out of desperation. Since Tom was playing Phil and not Bob, his scenes with you were few and far between.

You met Michael at the edge of the set.

“What on earth are you smiling about?” you asked, smoothing out your dress.

Michael coughed, trying to think of a lie. “I was just thinking….” Amanda caught his eye. “… how cute Tom and Amanda look together. The casting department really outdid themselves. The perfect Phil and Judy.”

You frowned. You would never admit it toMichael,l but you had developed a bit of a crush on Tom. Who were you kidding, you were certain you were falling in love with the man. Who wouldn’t? It was Tom Hiddleston. He was every girl’s dream.

“Are you sure? He certainly looks uncomfortable over there.” You jutted your chin towards Tom, whose face was twisted into an expression of exasperation.

“Great acting. I mean, he did win a Golden Globe.” Michael rubbed the back of his neck.

“Oh.” Your voice small.

His eyebrows raised. “You sound disappointed.”

“No! I’m not disappointed. Tom’s a friend. If he is happy, I’m happy.”

Michael kept his thoughts to himself. “Why don’t we rehearse the Blessings scene?”

You nodded and took off with Michael. Tom watching the whole thing from where he stood.

“Tom!” Amanda stomped her foot. “You’re not paying attention.”

Tom’s mind snapped back to reality. “Apologies, darling. What were you saying?”

Amanda smiled. “I was asking if you wanted to have dinner tonight.”

“I can’t. Plans.” He shrugged his shoulders.

“Well, what about tomorrow?”

Tom smiled sheepishly. “What can I say? I’m a popular guy. How about lunch on Friday? I’ll invite the main cast.”

Amanda pouted. “I was hoping it could just be the two of us.” She ran her finger up Tom’s arm.

“But more the merrier.” Tom laughed nervously.

The director saved him by calling ready to shoot. Tom hated this scene. The scene where Phil and Judy hatch their plan to pretend to be engaged in order to push Bob and Betty together.

He mustered all of his training and professionalism to get through the scene in less than twenty takes.

“Okay, that’s good, moving on to the Blessings scene.”

Tom moved off to the side, making sure he had an excellent view of the set. Michael settled himself behind the bar while you were off to the side, ready to walk in.

“Tom…” He could sense Amanda behind him.

“Shh… They are getting ready to start filming.” Tom hushed her, not bothering to look back.

Tom loved nothing more than listening to you sing. Your voice resonated in Tom’s body in a way no one else’s ever did.

When you’re worried and you can’t sleep

Just count your blessings instead of sheep

And you’ll fall asleep counting your blessings

Tom smiled at the sight of you singing to Michael. He didn’t even notice Amanda stomping away. Not that he cared.

The director yelled cut and they reset for a different angle. You caught Tom’s eye and waved at him. You waved him over.

“How do I sound?” you asked as Tom jogged to your side.

“Divine.”

You giggled. “I am sure others would beg to differ.”

“Nonsense. You are perfectly on pitch.” Michael chimed in.

“Thanks.” You ducked your head down in embarrassment.

“Soon I’ll be asking you for an autograph.” Tom teased.

“I highly doubt that. But I appreciate the sentiment.”

Tom opened his mouth to invite you to dinner, when he was shooed away for the next set up. He, unfortunately, did not get the chance to speak to you again for the rest of the day.

-

“Michael, there is no way she is interested.” Tom complained to Michael later that week.

“I am telling you, you are wrong. You don’t see the way she glances at you on set.” He sipped some tea. “Or how disappointed she was when I mentioned that you and Amanda seemed well matched.”

Tom choked on his coffee. “MICHAEL! You didn’t!”

“I panicked! But I am telling you, she wants you. Who wouldn’t?”

Tom blushed. “You’re not my type.”

“Good, because I’m married with kids. Can I offer some advice?”

“Sure.”

“Tell her how you feel. Before it is too late. An amazing girl like that doesn’t stay single for long. Someone else will do what you don’t have the guts to do.”

Tom shook his head. “I know, but how? I can’t just walk up to her and say ‘I dream of you every night.’ It’s a total stalker move.”

Michael laughed. “Well, I have an idea, if you are game.”

“Let’s hear it.”

-

You wrung your hands. This was the big scene. The massive end number. It had to be perfect. And the presence of Tom in the same scene made perfection impossible. You couldn’t focus.

“You okay?” Tom came up behind you. You jumped in shock.

“Fine, fine, fine. I’m…”

“Fine.” Tom smiled and rubbed your shoulder. “Take a few deep breaths. You are going to do great. Be nervous for me, I have to sing.”

“I’ve heard you sing. You’ll be fine.”

“A high compliment.” He offered his arm. “Now let’s go out there and break a leg.”

You took his arm, and he led you to your place and kissed your cheek. “Knock them dead.”

You took a deep breath and focused. The entire set was decked out for Christmas. So beautiful and perfect. You sang the first part of the song and then ducked behind the tree for the scene with Michael. He handed you a present.

Your brows furrowed. It read to you from Tom. You opened up the present to find the knight figure, and a note written on the inside.

I know we barely know each other, but I find myself thinking of you all the time. Will you give me the privilege of going out to dinner with me?

You spun around to find Tom standing there, eyes wide and hopefully.

“Yes!” you yelled as you threw your arms around Tom’s neck and kissed him.

-

“Tom… Tom… Tom!” You shook Tom hard by the shoulder.

“What? What?” He sat up, rubbing his eyes adjusting to the dark bedroom.

“You were singing in your sleep, Tom. Singing!” you groused. “I couldn’t sleep.”

“I’m sorry, darling.” He squeezed your hand. Your wedding set caught the moonlight and sparkled. “I had the strangest dream.”

“Were you in White Christmas? Because that was what you were singing.”

“Yes. And you were there too. And Michael Buble.” His brow furrowed.

“Okay, no more Christmas movies at bedtime.” You kissed him on the lips. “Try to get some sleep. You still have to wrap all the presents.”

“I love you.” Tom kissed you back.

“Love you too. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.”


End file.
